tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Actors List
The Actors List is a master guide to characters and their real-life counterparts for those that are interested. Casted Actors The ITEA * Josie Maran - Lucienne Christophe * Emily Deschanel - Cassandra Flick * Cecilia Cheung - Hui Lan * Charlize Theron - Marika Bran * Doukissa Nomikou - Tasia Spiro * Edward Norton - Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Timothy Olyphant - Ivan Popov * Til Schweiger - Dieter Bran * Reshma Shetty - Gitana Brook * Jeremy Piven - David Falk * Gemma Atkinson - Eva Bingham * Elizabeth Banks - Rachel Clarke * Eduardo Noriega - Gaspar Guevara * Kate Nauta - Rhonda Evens * Michelle Rodriguez - Carmen Pared * Sofia Milos - Sophie Katsopolis * Jennifer Lopez - Palmira Tiago * Maryse Ouellet - Ariel Landry * Paula Patton - Makeda Getachew * Autumn Reeser - Katie Grant * Jordana Brewster - Mia Santos * Briana Evigan - Jelena Hendraille * Simon Pegg - William Volt * Johnathan Rhys-Meyers - Travis Paddington * Laura Vandervoort - Colette Landry * Olivier Martinez - Rafael Calado * Masi Oka - Juro Takashi * Billie Piper - Lori Jones * Eva La Rue - Suzanna Ortiz * Michelle Krusiec - Miranda Ohala * Jared Leto - Caesar Francisco * Takuya Kimura - Takahishi Nakamura * Alessio Sakara - Marcus Corrado * Pumwaree Yodkamol - Malai Kasem * Zoe Saldana - Kioni Abasi * Sasha Alexander - Anna Federov * Olivia Wilde - Nessa Kelly * Jina Song - Hyun Su * Michelle Ryan - Christina Merritt * Adrianne Palicki - Yelena Nikitin * Jason Statham - Matthew Strathairn * Summer Glau - Megan Gage * Sarah Shahi - Parisa Golzar * Minka Kelly - Camille Lambert * Leonardo Nam - Zachary Song * David Tennant - Jason Holland * Ryan Phillippe - Rurik Chekhol * Victor Webster - Victor Morozov * Milo Ventimiglia - Gregory Barnes * Yvonne Strahovski - Tatiana Lebedev * Allison Mack - Anna Sokolov * Catherine Zeta-Jones - Sonia Castillo * John Barrowman - Michael Bradford * Aldis Hodge - Erik Brink * Tina Casciani - Grazia Lombardi * Alex O'Laughlin - Ian Blake * Claire Van Der Boom - Alexandra Blake * Oded Fehr - Avrum Zurer * Kristin Kreuk - Nicole Kao * Lauren German - Yeardley Luxby * Emmanuelle Vaugier - Zelda Parker * Selena Gomez - Angelita Castillo * Alaina Huffman - Paige Saunders * Amy Acker - Nancy Colfax * Sean Lock - Rory Becker * Elisabeth Röhm - Lina Maier * Vincent Cassel - Noah Durand * Felicia Day - Coriander Blankfein * Alan Tudyk - Zenon Sokalski * Elizabeth Mitchell - Janelle Gallegos * Elsa Pataky - Esther Torres * Moon Bloodgood - Jin Pierce * Adam Baldwin - Franklin Adams * Karl Urban - Perry Pike * Jeremy Renner - Leonard Sharp * Molly Quinn - Evie Woods * Christopher Irvine - Irvine McFarland * Liz Vassey - Zora Jugovic * Ali Larter - Ashe McArthur * Gemma Arterton - Tavia Highfield * Anna Chapman - Hayden Briggs * Tabrett Bethell - Ione Hales * Rachelle LeFevre - Genevieve Bonnet * Sasha Jackson - Gemma Olson * John Cho - Andrew Chin * Jessica Chobot - Dianna Traynor * Rosamund Pike - Harriet Waler * Gemma Chan - Qi Sun * Lauren Lee Smith - Sharon Clarke * Rochelle Aytes - Leila Banks * Leelee Sobieski - Addison Finn * Candice Beckman-Ehrlich - Celina Swan * Stacy Haiduk - Twila Oswin * Aimee Garcia - Octavia Fierro * Jessica Boehrs - Katinka Andres * James Roday - Shawn Barnaby * Heidi Lucas - Kaylee Kao * Charlotte Sullivan - Marjorie Hopkins * Megan Boone - Janine Radcliff Interpol * Clive Owen - Raymond Bishop * Sophie Marceau - Julienne Bertrand * Grace Park - Janice Wang * Danielle Vasinova - Kathleen Rudd * Sophia Myles - Larissa Penbrook * Ryan Reynolds - Jake Driscoll * Jeremy Lindsey Taylor - Peter Colsen * Missy Peregrym - Grace Tremblay * Seamus Dever - Daniel O'Toole * Nathan Fillion - Ryan Tully * Hilarie Burton - Ava Price * Joshua Jackson - Nicolas Jasperson * Pascale Hutton - Kira Roman * Shane West - Ezekiel Brown * Marg Helgenberger - Emily Price * Salli Richardson-Whitfield - Paulina Samford * Noureen DeWulf - Nadia Kovar * Adrienne Janic - Jelisaveta Milovanović * Cote de Pablo - Chelo Suarez * Manu Bennett - Talon Bardsley Europol * Karolina Kurakova - Darina Zajic * Stana Katic - Mira Stolar * Malin Akerman - Tekla Malmer * Eddie Shin - Roland Chang * Conrad Coleby - Eckhart Lehmann * Lilian Garcia - Esmeralda Pena Metropolitan Police Service * John Cleese - Nigel Flick * Ray Park - Conrad Kennedy * Janet Montgomery - Willow Crewe * Naoko Mori - Shiori Yoshida * Mark Sheppard - Rhys Adams * Jaime Murray - Delora Butler * Nicole Kidman - Emily Woods * Jerome Flynn - Layton Covington Other Law Enforcement and Military * Chang Chen - Tommy Chen * Esther Canadas - Chloe Vega * Dani Martin - Dario Cortez * Javier Bardem - Vasco Arroyo * Hu Jun - Yan Yun * Diane Lane - Mallory Keaton * Chris Noth - Lennie Logan * Sachie Hara - Hikaru Nakamura * Michelle Yeoh - Xue Lan * Claire Coffee - Regina Brennan * Rob Riggle - Mitchell Butler * Michael Shanks - Daniel Hall * Jet Li - Fei Zhang * Hugh Jackman - Patrick Howlett * Anita Briem - Valdis Magnusson * Tia Texada - Chata De La Toro * Lucy Liu - Naomi Yen * Jessica Steen - Maria Lacayo * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Tania DeWinter * Mariska Hargitay - Lucille Hayworth * Erica Durance - Britney Landon * Nicholas Tse - Bo Lan * Jennifer Carpenter - Deborah Hill * Ivana Miličević - Tanja Marusic * Konnie Huq - Riya Khan * Josh Holloway - Leon Perrault * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Luka Popov * Piper Perabo - August Kuris * Bryce Dallas Howard - Cecilia Merricks * Sarah Silverman - Sylvia Trench * Mena Suvari - Randy Summerfield * Katie Cassidy - Aston Collins Spydoll Inc * Jang Nara - Chloe Noi * Kendra James - Jamie Mosley * Alexandra Dahlström - Kyla Abonde * Sung-Hi Lee - Trisha Tanaka * Aisha Tyler - Aisha Reynolds * Kendra James - Rebecca Mosley * Carole Flury - Irene McNeil * Kristen Miller - Vicky Sandrosi * Keira Knightley - Janna Brinwells * Nicki Minaj - Crystal Barnes * Becki Newton - Mina Janssen * Josie Lauren - Fiona Diaz * Leslie Mann - Mona St. Claire * Mizuo Peck - Jane Crazyeagle * Cécile de France - Rene Pierre * Serena Williams - Toni Waters * Venus Williams - Billi Waters Paradise Foundation * Donald Sutherland - Ronald Fisher * Joaquim De Almeida - Julio Sanchez * Constance Zimmer - Ashley Tisdale * Josie Bissett - Karen Draskal * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Aishwarya Rai - Rajni Arora * Rick Hoffman - Seth Greenberg * Shirley Manson - Pauline Foley Ouroboros/Stilton Corporation/Gorgon Sisterhood * Malcolm McDowell - Richard Stilton * Nolan North - Drake Stilton * Chace Crawford - Xavier Alberic * Chuck Liddell - Derek Grisham * Jonah Hill - Barry Finnegan * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar * Mickie James - Tamaya Qillaq * Zhang Ziyi - Zhen Shan * Shawn Ashmore - Mike Bailey * Rena Mero - Patricia Mero * Tricia Helfer - Sarah Hardy * Gail Kim - Canella Kim * Stacy Keibler - Darcy Keibler * Scarlett Johansson - Selena Chandler * Vinnie Jones - Thomas Hood * Lena Headey - Marian Bell * Chanty Sok - Kai * Sarah Chalke - Elizabeth Baker * Padma Lakshmi - Shanta Rangan * Amy Jo Johnson - Sloane Taylor * Paris Hilton - Maris Stilton * Dulce Maria - Amelia Paz * Maite Perroni - Graciela Morano * Sharon Stone - Rina Corde * Eric Bana - Trent Daniels * Paula Abdul - Cara Fairstein * Steve Austin - Roy Austin * Pamela Adlon - Sherri Slade * Jacqueline MacInnes Wood - Francesca Alonzo * Charlotte Coyle - Giselle Woodward Fortune Finders * Stephanie Garcia - Roza Martinez * Brianna Garcia - Izzy Martinez * Trish Stratus - Val Straton * Phil Brooks - Giles Taureau * Stephen Farrelly - Frank Strum * Ted DiBiase Jr - Harold Winters * Michael Mizanin - James McWhirter * Cody Runnels - Milo McNeil Howe Street Boys * Noel Clarke - Neil Deacon * Gareth David-Lloyd - Dylan Kinnock * Freema Agyeman - Natalie Hudgens * Karen Gillan - Mildred Boothe * Arthur Darvill - Adam Chesterton * Anjli Mohindra - Vina Rai Utopia Holdings * Kiefer Sutherland - Scott Dawson * Maggie Q - Ryoshi Dawson * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Park Ji Hoon - Naoko Kobayashi * Roselyn Sanchez - Izel Cortez * Alexz Johnson - Susan Richards * Elise Gatien - Jessica Drew * Kelly Rowland - Torre Myers * Molly Culver - Mary Beth Talbot * Shenae Grimes - Janet Van Dyne * Alycia Purrott - Heather Douglas * Jessica Lucas - Monica Rambeau * Melyssa Ford - Carol Danvers * Kea Wong - Natalia Romanova * Valerie Cruz - Sarita Delgado * Kate del Castillo - Teresita Zuniga * Eva Mendes - Rosalina Vasquez * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Kim TaeYeon - Joo-Hyun Seo * Jung SooYeon - Tae-Yeon Kim * Lee SoonKyu - Soo-Yeon Jung * Hwang MiYoung - Soon-Kyu Lee * Kim HyoYeon - Mi-Young Hwang * Kwon Yuri - Hyo-Yeon Kim * Choi SooYoung - Yuri Kwon * Im Yoona - Soo-Young Choi * Seo JooHyun - Yoona Im * Vanessa Branch - Maria Hill * Vanessa Williams - Valentine Mitchell * Linda Cardellini - Melody Forsythe * Elizabeth Perkins - Sondra Parker * Jennifer Connelly - Helen Darwin * Debi Mazar - Bonnie Corleone * Jessica Biel - Casey Adams * Sela Ward - Lillian Carmichael * Abbie Cornish - Kate Keller * Gal Gadot - Gabi Lachman * Gina Carano - Parker Reich * Rose Rollins - Greta Stevens * Odette Annable - River Peck * Meagan Good - Catherine Harper * Nora Greenwald - Ellen Morrison Dragon's Den * Sandra Hess - Tiamat * Beyoncé Knowles - Tigress * Amy Dumas - Tarantula * Cat Zingano - Mako * Jenna Morasca - Cottonmouth * Ana Julaton - Panther * Erin Cummings - Fox * Sarah Wayne Callies - Caracal * Fan BingBing - Leopard Sombra de la Mano * Morena Baccarin - Leocadia Braga * Eloy Azorin - Reinaldo Azorin * Mario Casas - Cirino Casas * Kate Del Castillo - Teresita Zuniga Imagawa Clan * Ken Watanabe - Shingen Imagawa * Kōji Seto - Yosuke Imagawa * Mao Inoue - Kaoru Yoshimoto * Christy Hemme - Kaguya Saito The Reapers * Christina Aguilera - Emma Vargas * Robyn Fenty - Rose Fame * Stefani Germanotta - Briar Haines * Jennifer Hudson - Callista Hart * Janelle Monae - Poodle McDaniels * Kat Deluna - Kara Sanchez * Mai Kuraki - Kami Mori * Melanie Fiona - Sasha McDaniels Stone Enterprises * Blake Lively - Erika Stone * Shiri Appleby - Monica Stein * Jewel Staite - Caitlin Trafford * Sarah Lancaster - Mary Hamilton * Kim Cattrall - Ingrid Stone * Melora Hardin - Dayna Richardson * Andrea Roth - Amelia Wallace * Morgan Fairchild - Vivian Skye * Kyle Maclochlan - Eric Stone * James Cromwell - Abraham Royce * Kerri Russell - Melissa Barton * Christina Hendricks - Saffron Westlake * Armie Hammer - John Kelly * Christine Taylor - Sheila McGowan * Kristanna Loken - Malin Danby * Marissa Dyan - Irene Richter * Eve Torres - Adora Morales * Michelle Borth - Lana Rollins * Marisa Miller - Marissa Hawkins * Jamie Chung - Jia-Ying Lan * Mark Hamill - Blair Mosely * Brent Spiner - Nigel Strom * Lindsay Duncan - Margaret Brooke * Gates McFadden - Beverly Rourke * Avery Brooks - Ben Sweeney * George Takei - Walter Hakkera * Kate Mulgrew - Hillary Lattimer * Marina Sirtis - Layla Scanlon * Terry Farrell - Laurie Sherman * Edward James Olmos - Virgil Salazar * James Morrison - Warner Buchanan * Tim Allen - Oliver Truth * Christine Baranski - Maura Caruso * Tonantzin Carmelo - Joan Reddeer * Katharine McPhee - Rachelle Boswell Triangle Security Services * Josh Brolin - Gabriel Reinhart * Kym Jackson - Daphne Alden * Kelli Giddish - Myra Stites * Oscar Jaenada - Hector Nuiz * Sam Rockwell - Brent Harrison * Chris Evans - Joseph Wolfe * Anna Paquin - Raegan Morris * Jacqueline Moore - Lois Picket * Thea Trinidad - Amaya Hernandez * Kiana Tom - Mandy Mahina * Ayumi Kinoshita - Kazu Shiitaki * Monica Louwerens - Malena Roldan * Ray Stevenson - Chuck Hathaway Otaku LA * Drake Bell - Tucker Holmes * Brittney Irvin - Bianca Whitman * Tom Felton - Nathan Lancer * Thomas Dekker - James Hewitt * Maki Horikita - Umiko Pine * Gabrielle Christian - Krystal George * Camilla Luddington - Ashlee Norman * Jeananne Goossen - Camilla Livingston * Anna Kendrick - Kayla Eaton * Melinda Clarke - Carol Wilford Tucker Holmes's Collection * Milla Jovovich - Tatiana Zudovsky * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Naturi Naughton - Candice Robins * Fukada Kyoko - Hitomi Maki * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Ellen Barkin - Zoe Hollander * Deborah Secco - Lara Zanella * Valeria Mazza - Annika Ostergard * Lauren Ambrose - Angela Schwarz * Rachel Bilson - Anastasia Stephanos * Olivia Crocicchia - Carly Goodwin * Kate Upton - Rhayne Weber Lady Raptors * Katrina Bowden - Kat Vaughn * Lena Gercke - Mel Donavan * Ashley Tisdale - Britney Summers * America Ferrera - Diane Cruz * Lea Michele - Tess Vole * Karthika Nair - Sarala Rohit * Leah Pipes - Payson Quinn * Arielle Kebbel - Danica Riley * Jamie Lynn Spears - Justine Zimmerman * Aimee Teegarden - Sunny Dakota * Ayumi Hamasaki - Ayane Nakamura * Jenna Ushkowitz - Chrissy Pak * Jessica Lee Rose - Rae Sullivan * Amanda Westlake - Mandy Eastwood * Uma Thurman - Diane King * Leighton Meester - Veronica Parker * Julie Benz - Glenda Peyton * Yvette Nicole Brown - Gabrielle Ward * Monica Raymund - Fay Mochata * Barbara Dunkelman - Leah McKean * Julianne Hough - Skyler Tannen * Heather Morris - Marsha Robinson * Meagan Tandy - Rena Witt * Jurnee Smollett - Satchel Gagnier * Hilary Swank - Elaine Burbank * Ariane Andrew - Trishana Thompson Phi Sigma Delta * Brittany Snow - Amber Prescott * Hillary Duff - Kelsey Wick * Emma Stone - Jaki Newborn * Lindsay Lohan - Phoebe Monroe * Kim Hyuna - Susie Kim * Shay Mitchell - Leslie Chun * Kristen Stewart - Angel Mathews * Brenda Song - Hannah Kai * Doutzen Kroes - Kalania Scholvo * Francia Raisa - Roxana Ruiz * Jennifer Freeman - Vanessa Marx * Deanna Casaluce - Tami Tyler * Sasha Gray - Nina Nichols * Lucy Hale - Rose Mazza * Peta Wilson - Beatrice Weiner * Italia Ricci - Elise Alexander * Aly Michalka - Brandy Graves * Alexandra Dreyfus - Mercela Brennan * Eileen Boylan - Jasmine Alvarez * Maki Horikita - Umiko Pine DSC Cheerleaders * Amber Heard - Rachel Xanders * Katrina Bowden - Julie Vaughn * Park Gyuri - Michelle Gim * Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood - Pamela Flipspatrick * Kellie Pickler - Kelli McAdams * Cassie Scerbo - Stephanie Kinloch * Miley Cyrus - Brianne Walsh * Shawn Johnson - Rita Hemp * Ayla Kell - Anne Noah * Samantha Munro - Missy Pine * Evan Rachel Wood - Carmen Inglewood * Taylor Swift - Zella Krueger Decker State College Students and Staff * Yin Chang - Maggie Yen * Ciara Harris - Kansas Wilkins * Jessica Simpson - Sandy Vanholt * Sarah Palin - Sandra Packlin * Amanda Seyfried - Friday * Zac Efron - Chet Powers * Marcia Cross - Samantha Ross * Sara Ramirez - Maribel Reyes * Aaron Johnson - Mark Bomer * Amerie Rogers - Celeste Green * Emma Roberts - Maxine Reed * Jaimie Alexander - Casey Jackson * Jessie Camacho - Nicole Mendez * Michelle Monaghan - Dana Callahan * Bianca Lawson - Jillian Perry * William Fichtner - Charles Gilbert * Rob Zombie - Justin Lang * Alan Cumming - Francis Morgan * Lauryn Hill - Vanda Smith * Chris Hemsworth - Andrew Patton * Chris Owen - Ronald Peck * Perrey Reeves - Kim Peters * Richard Jenkins - Oliver Jennings * Kim Johnston Ulrich - Pattie Daniels * Mark Ruffalo - Nicolas Reynolds * Rupert Wyatt - Cliff Rhodes * Megan Mullally - Piper Cross * Sofia Vergara - Nadine Vargas * Torrie Wilson - Tori Finlay * Lynda Carter - Sharon Flanagan * Jenny McCarthy - Peggy Sharp * Carey Mulligan - Brie Lawson * Sara Rue - Molly Desmond * Jessy Schram - Ruth Sterling * Ashley Hinshaw - Laura Blair * Jennifer Lawrence - Cassidy Rivers * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Josie Maran * Amy Smart - Tiffany Thomas * Nicholas Braun - Zack Norris * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Adam Weeks * Demi Moore - Oriana Donnelly * Queen Latifah - Jesse Crane * John C Reilly - Carl Fenton * Martin Sheen - Theodore Bartlett * Ben Stiller - Julian Wills * Debra Messing - Terri Grant * Laurence Fishburne - Winston Masters * Anthony LaPaglia - Elliot McCoy * Rachel Weisz - Marlee O'Connell * Bo Jackson - Josh Chambers * Robert Patrick - Rome Armstrong * Anton Yelchin - Allan McBride * Liam Hemsworth - London Troughton * Colton Haynes - Lewis Troughton * Maria Gabriela - Genesis Salazar * Elisabeth Harnois - Morgan Russell * Poppy Montgomery - Flora Wade * Amy Adams - Constance Rogers * Keiko Kitagawa - Jade Heron * Whitney Thompson - Laney Willows * Seychelle Gabriel - Shera Cruz * Jordan Hinson - Tiera Cavanaugh * Allison Scagliotti - Tigerlily Dawin * Gage Golightly - Mary Reinhart * Kelsey Chow - Chelsey Wei * Liev Schreiber - Lance Raymer Malibu State College Students and Staff * Christine O'Donnell - Christine Packlin * Jonathan Frakes - Derik Cooper * Nan Zhang - Mei Lueng * Jessalyn Gilsig - Denise Cameron * Jennifer Tisdale - Tracy Summers * Q'orianka Kilcher - Malie Kealoha * Kaitlin Doubleday - Deidre Howard * April Pearson - Olivia Daniels * Erin Heatherton - Harper Whyte * Yuriko Yoshitaka - Yumi Motochika * Shanica Knowles - Brea Montgomery * Amy Gumenick - Tea Jacobsen * Mekenna Melvin - Dina Leone * Lyndsy Fonseca - Lina Leone * Brie Larson - Angie Shanowski * Jenna-Louise Coleman - Adison McBride * Natalie Dreyfuss - Vickie Troughton * Christina Applegate - Jessie McDonald * Jennifer Aniston - Catalina Freeman * Lisa Kudrow - Vanna Gordon * Courteney Cox - Adrienne Levitt * Erika Fong - Danielle Luo * Brittany Anne Pirtle - Marcia Voss * Rose McIver - Penelope Cupo * Olivia Tennet - Mickie Whyte * Anna Hutchison - Stella Louiselle * Caitlin Murphy - Jewel Boswick * Melanie Vallego - Imee Navarro * Samantha Barks - Alice Blundell * Dora Burge - Jody Kirkland * Sam Neill - Richmond Conway * Willa Holland - Dakota Jackson * Alyssa Milano - Harley Donati * Samantha Quan - Alyssa Toh Other College Students and Teachers * Kelly Vitz - Iris Schindler * Elyse Levesque - Tyra Jones * David Blue - Robin Bilson * Matthais Schweighofer - Felix Heinz * Mila Kunis - Ivana Kerensky * Tia Carrere - Hillary Fox * Brandon Fraser - Kenneth Pike * Susan Lucci - Melina Christophe * Hunter Parrish - Filipe Nilsen * Hallee Hirsh - Carrie Miles * Sora Aoi - Rei Tami * Jessica Lowndes - Kristie Jo * Raven-Symoné - Tina Johnson * Alice Greczyn - Lane Vole * Meryl Steep - Barbara Gilmore * Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Tully * Grace Gummer - Delisa Gilmore * Eliza Dushku - Andrea Lumani * India de Beaufort - Olivia Covington * Jennifer Lawrence - Pearl Berman * Ashley Benson - Joanie Layton * Olivia Culpo - Ashley Balsano * Luisa D'Oliviera - Christiana Ocampo * Christiana Leucas - Luisa Jimenez * Teresa Palmer - Erin Mathews * Emilia Clarke - Sally Edison * Brooke Lyons - Moira Kelly * Chloe Bennet - Alesia Ashworth * Rachel Hendrix - Kara Rollins Models Inc * Ellen Barkin - Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Morrison - Kathryn Summers * Abigail Spencer - Tanya Frost * Elena Satine - Diane West * Kaley Cuoco - Haley Leone * Amanda Bynes - Amanda Burns * Adriana Lima - Lola Mateo * Emily Blunt - Amy Spring * Freida Pinto - Vera Graham * Yaya DaCosta - Diedra Sawyer * Kate Ryan - Chene Francois * Lynhthy Nguyen - Chi Ross * Aarti Mann - Sashi Rao * Nicky Whelan - Audrey Burke * Katie Cassidy - Lisa Collins * Renée Felice Smith - Shay Linn * Elizabeth Henstridge - Margo Sims Cordelia Modeling Agency * Janice Dickinson - Cordelia Hutcherson * Chelsea Handler - Virginia Baker * Bar Refaeli - Tal Reubenstein * Hilary Rhoda - Kitty Drake * Kate Mara - Eva Hallowell * Ali Larter - Alison McArthur * Rima Fakih - Gaella Hayek * Alexa Havins - Kristine Emerson * Valerie Wyndham - Gratia Rheingen Persephone's Books * Ming-Na Wen - Gloria Wong * Brooklyn Decker - Calista Suvari * Melissa Rauch - Joy Kent * Simon Helberg - John Kellan * Lindsey Shaw - Faith Drummond * Gloria Garayua - Carla Soto * Justina Machado - Rita Ortega * Carlos Mencia - Jose Castillo Fetishist Wax Museum * Julianne Moore - Merilyn Kent * Katee Sackhoff - Mallory Blancard * Judy Reyes - Carla Perez * Matt Barr - Chris Picket * Chi McBride - Morris Winslow * Kane Kosugi - Sasuke Deguchi * Lori Heuring - Clarissa Orsini * Tanya Allen - Felicity Stewart * Gabrielle Union - Teresa Chambers * Kelly Overton - Libby Prophet * Don Cheadle - Tyler Reese Eighth Wonder * Kim Loan - Tina Ly * Nicole Oring - June Wing * Jamie Szantyr - Angelina Snowe * Alexa Vega - Denise Ortega * Natalie Neidhart - Maci Kerns * Milena Roucka - Nisha Mendez * Sarona Reiher - Shawna Raye * April Mendez - Keleena Ortiz * Zivile Raudoniene - Isobel Kozlov * Victoria Crawford - Heidi Jenkins * Celeste Bonin - Jalisa Ambrose * Layla El - Layla Ziane VIP Promotions * Jean Smart - Chelsea Jameson * Connie Britton - Marcie Huxley * Nadine Velazquez - Luna Gonzalez * Marlee Matlin - May Troughton * Tamala Jones - Tamara Philips * Jennifer Esposito - Jacklyn Moreno * Carly Pope - Penny Gingrich * Carla Gugino - Adele Oriolo * Pippa Middleton - Martha Cassidy * Linda Park - Stacy Lee * Casey Wilson - Krista Todd * Amanda Crew - Debbie McNeal * Lauren Conrad - Darcy Mason Foster & McBride * Julia Ling - Madison Yen * David Cross - Levy Foster * Sophia Bush - Kelly Lloyd * William Shatner - Hadrian McBride * Alicia Witt - Kylie McBride * Amber Tamblyn - Connie Soyer * Kristen Wiig - Belinda Frazier * Cassidy Freeman - Tiffany Cross * Rhona Mitra - Michai Roberts * Madison Welch - Loni Jaspers * Taylor Cole - Taylor Channing * Georgie Thompson - Leandra Locke * Christine Woods - Sheena Wilks * Lauren Holly - Lorna Majors * Richard Ayoade - Lester Bowman * Johnny Galecki - Vance Vigel * Amy Pietz - Gertrude Garrett * Jim Parsons - Shelton Dent * Natalie Morales - Katie Gomez * Jenna Fischer - Pam Carrell * Melissa Tang - Lifen Jing * Nicole Eggert - Raine Matheson * Tamara Taylor - Tali Roth * Julia Jones - Sammi Clearwater Children of Hecate * Dianna Agron - Tabitha St. Claire * Bridget Fonda - Jillian O'Connor * Marielle Jaffe - Petunia Greer * Jake Gyllenhaal - Isaac Carter * Maggie Gyllenhaal - Annabelle Carter * Sean Bean - Keenan Vole * Chelsea Brummet - Melinda Warren Statues of Stillsville * Minnie Driver - Myra Cooke * Hayley Atwell - Debra Sanderson * Stanley Tucci - George McVickers * Daveigh Chase - Jodi Ruger * Janina Gavankar - Cleo Singh * Henry Winkler - Timothy Walton * Natalie Dormer - Doreen Jensen * Patrick Renna - Shane Billick * Kel Mitchell - Ray Chambers * Gina Torres - Rene McManus * Nikki Blonsky - Caroline McVickers * Kyle Sullivan - Corwin Picket * John Waters - Joseph Leland * Cynthia Watros - Barbie Westwood * Alexis Bledel - Nicolette Barbeau * Chen Hao - Wendy Wu * Parker Posey - Angie Sweet * Rachel Carpani - Carly Rutledge * Rose McGowan - Kay Schultz * R Lee Ermey - Edgar Fuller * Jason Wiles - Jake Hampton * Margaret Colin - Harley Fuller * Garret Dillahunt - Frank Hammond * Marley Shelton - Judy Conley * Chris Pine - Hank Mueller * Jane Lynch - Shane Morton * Jennifer Beals - Violet Greer * April Bowlby - Ashley Simmons * Lorraine Kelly - Lorraine Hammond * Mia Kirshner - Maya Hampton Other Business Owners, Socialites and Their Direct Staff * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Larry Miller - Pierre Gaudet * Jason Reso - Henry Dawkins * Rich Franklin - Quinn Salinger * Mary Steenburgen - Vervana Spiro * Lauren Cohan - Isabella Winthrop * Rachel Nichols - Ruby Edison * Sienna Miller - Lily Gardner * Chow Yun Fat - Duke Noi * Kirsten Dunst - Meredith St. Claire * Wayne Knight - Ned Williams * Ellen DeGeneres - Mimi Williams * Christopher Meloni - Mario Leone * Marisa Tomei - Stacey Leone * Lori Loughlin - Shelly Prescott * Lana Parrilla - Carla De Anna * Alec Baldwin - Kevin Vaughn * Brooke Shields - Linda Dawin * Denise Richards - Minerva Romanoff * Morgan Freeman - Keith Cabot * Jessica Szohr - Chantel Wilford * Jesse Eisenberg - Joshua Kent * Pierce Brosnan - Lykaon Spiro * Maria Menounos - Xenia Stavros * Tcheky Karyo - Cyril Christophe * Karen Jarrett - Kristin Colt * Parminder Nagra - Avani Misra * Dixie Carter - Liz Scaletta * Matt Smith - Burton Stanfield * Michelle Keegan - Shanna Stanfield Fashion Industry * Natalia Anderle - Calixta Teodoro * Na Ri - Yoon Suk * Geri Halliwell - Amelia DuGalle * Holly Valance - Michelle Foster * Liliana Queiroz - Adina Kapel * Charlize Theron - Devon Von Krieger * Olivia Wilde - Lacey Finnegan * Barbara Blank - Evelyn Mero * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Meaghan Mason * Nicholas Campbell - Marc Landry * Jenny Chu - Cindy Vu * Christine Honey Cruz - Anastasia Ramos * Riley Keough - Michelle Boback * Melissa Reign - Victoria Mercado * Marion Cotillard - Charlene Masters * Darren Criss - Steve Furlong * Heidi Klum - Hilda Krum * Cat Deeley - Nova * Gong Li - Hyo-Sook Kim * Kathy Ireland - Madam DuBose * Lacey Chabert - Clarisse Faucher * Margo Harshman - Janey Tapper * Julian Sands - Silvio Cesaro * Alessandra Ambrosio - Claudia Santiago Actors * Emanuelle Chriqui - Irina Popov * Michelle Pfeiffer - Annette Landry * Kaylee DeFer - Kayla LeFer * Julia Roberts - Judy Robertson * Cameron Diaz - Cammie Domingo * Tyra Banks - Tonya Cash * Megan Fox - Megan Wolff * Kelly Hu - Kayley Wu * Jessica Alba - Jessica Alfa * Angelina Jolie - Angel Jenly * Kate Beckinsale - Kathy Beckinstaff * Jamie Pressley - Jordan Tressly * Kristen Stewart - Christine Huart * Ali Landry - Ally Landers * Hayden Panittiere - Hayden Carriere * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Lone Fluit * Terri Hatcher - Mary Thatcher * Selma Hayek - Thelma Hait * Reece Witherspoon - Maryse Brigadoon * Ellie Kemper - Trish King * Brooke Adams - April Moon * Dania Ramirez - Elize Santana * Anna Faris - Hope Rutherford * Carrie-Anne Moss - Mary-Ann Ross * Lexa Doig - Mika Toig * Tawny Cypress - Shauny Cirrus * Sienna Guillory - Sierra Galbany * Margot Robbie - Christa Freeze * Debby Ryan - Daisy LeFer * KaDee Strickland - Jody Bisette * Zachary Levi - Xander Revi * David Lyons - Daniel Ryans * Patrick Stewart - Peter Stuart * Eric Roberts - Derek Robertson * Zachary Quinto - Cole Denning * Jason Lee - James Law * Jonathan Tucker - Alan Forsythe * Shin Koyamada - Koji Tanaka * Keeley Hawes - Kelly Dawes * Kyle Richards - Kyla Carriere Music Industry * Olivia Munn - Lindsay Yari * Katherine Jenkins - Karen Wilkins * Stacy Ferguson - Meg Spencer * Tattiawna Jones - Marina Halftown * Justine Ezarik - Miriam Ryder * Rachel Tietz - Miranda Hathaway Media Production * Michael Bay - Nigel May * Adrian Grenier - Marco Cidela * Kathy Griffin - Betty Groener * Andrea Parker - Jenna Cavanaugh * James Cameron - Jack Cowell * David Duchovny - Lenox Wilford * Anita Barone - Niki Harper * Tara Reid - Shannon Andrews * Tea Leoni - Melanie Barr * Kristen Hager - Shirley Wick * Emily Mortimer - Bunny Lawrence * Sheryl Crow - Meryl McAdams * Tim Roth - Gerard McAdams * Sasha Barrese - Delia Burton * Callie Thorne - Zabel Darbinian Journalists and Staff * Stephen Colbert - Steven Holbert * Penelope Cruz - Martina Aguilar * Charisma Carpenter - Tamsyn Marshall * Russell Peters - Arun Chopra * Brea Grant - Wendy Hayes * Malika Dudley - Malika Davies * Eve Torres - Chita Francisco * Charlene Amoia - Charlotte Lune * Dane Cook - Clair Romain * Claire Danes - Gina Larson * Carmen Electra - Carla Sparks * Kim Kardashian - Kim Corrigan * Wes Bentley - Peter Clark * Tina Fey - Mora Appleton * Lindsay Price - Sunny Pierce * Nancy Grace - Nelly Race * Erin Burnett - Serena Hamm * Fran Drescher - Odelia Barsky * Heather Graham - Odette Glover * Eriko Tamura - Sakura Ashikage * Carly Foulkes - Claire Cook * Darby Stanchfield - MacKenzie Carlson * Tamlyn Tomita - Natsuko Nakamura * Helen Hunt - Sharon Camden * Julie Chen - Sherri Bao * Emma Willis - Cassandra Hasselback * Brandon Routh - Sancho Espinoza * Megyn Kelly - Laury Wallis * Angela Fong - Jun Ming * Emily Vancamp - Marly Collado * Gina Hiraizumi - Theresa Izume * Jennifer Farley - Lucila Barsky * Nene Leakes - Dawna Bramble Political Figures * John Slattery - Cyrus Vanholt * Wes Studi - Alejandro Guzman * Maria Canals-Barrera - Teresa Guzman * Natalie Martinez - Lola Guzman * Gergana Kochanova - Tatiana Dachev * Slavena Vatova - Roza Dachev * Alfred Molina - Robert Warner * Lin Chi-Ling - Zhen Tu * Ralph Fiennes - Arthur Gladstone * Elizabeth Hurley - Julianne Gladstone * Emma Watson - Brianna Gladstone * Eve Myles - Paula Tate * Carrie Preston - Lisa Miles * Catherine Middleton - Virginia Cassidy * Jon Stewart - Adam Bishop * Famke Janssen - Laura Bishop * Kat Dennings - Natalie Bishop * Neve Campbell - Sage Pearson * Sammo Hung - Jinkun Song * Cate Blanchett - Blythe Harris * Russell Crowe - Ralph Harris * Alex Kingston - Margaret Baynes * Claudia Schiffer - Severina Rheingen II * Erin Richards - Franziska Rheingen * Lynn Collins - Astrid Somers * Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Selena Shepperd * Diana Krall - Johanna Raske * Gretchen Carlson - Raquel Chapman Legal * John Simm - Paul Terrell * Rashida Jones - Lucy Hudson * Dilshad Vadsaria - Samia Korai * Natassia Malthe - Camile Kennmore * Lisa Edelstein - Mora Anderson * Robert Downey Jr - Jacob Turner * Terrance Howard - Quincy Edwards * Sam Witwer - George Walker * Nicki Clyne - Nicole Walker * Ewan McGregor - Edwin Branson * Gail O'Grady - Shirley Lancaster * Michaela McManus - Cynthia Garrett * Erica Cerra - Natasha Salvati * Olga Kurylenko - Elvira Smirnov * Nicole Scherzinger - Kirsten Blaze * Katherine Willis - Riley O'Haire Sports, Dance and Fitness * Kofi Kingston - Kwami * Leonard Roberts - Bennett Shaw * Sarah Carter - Erin Crawford * Anna Trebunskaya - Ginger Cladwell * Sarah Wright - Lauren Powell * Anna Kournikova - Anna Karakova * Sprague Grayden - Helena Levendakis * Mandy Musgrave - Heather Cameron * Lizzy Caplan - Sam McQueen * Heather Hemmens - Tara Segura * Cheryl Cole - Belle Vole * Britney Spears - Shelly Zimmerman * Azita Ghanizada - Natalie Chaput * Garcelle Beauvais - Trini Thompson * Bryan Danielson - Dextin Slaughter * Cheryl Burke - Marcia Ray * Mircea Monroe - Angeline Brightman * Gabrielle Anwar - Kaveri Patil * Stephanie McMahon-Levesque - Alicia Ayers * Sara Amato - Meriel Rennold * Danielle Moinet - Summer McGuire * Lacey Adkisson - Lisha Queshire * Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado - Charlize Dubaku * Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson - Luciana Albini * Su Yung - Keara Kwan * Sarah Backman - Vilma Knutsen * Taryn Terrell - Candy Rupertson * Saraya-Jade Bevis - Natalee Teal * Raquel Diaz - Sancha Suero Artists and Art Producers * Keith David - Henry Robertson * Natalie Portman - Anne Grinberg * Kate Walsh - Kendall Novak * Lindsay Sloane - Rachel Hunt * Maggie Lawson - Lena Jameson * Catherine Mary Stewart - Cherrie Nichols * Chase Masterson - Kimberly Alexander * Kerry Bishé - Velma Kent * Jamie Lee Curis - Edwige Michaud * Sandra Bullock - Ryan Graham * Jami Gertz - Allison Goodman * Mariah Carey - Brenda González * Marisa Quinn - Keri Platt Food Industry * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Vanessa Lengies - Kissy Stevens * Lauren Mayhew - Tabitha Lemier * Joan Chen - Ling Yen * Tzi Ma - Roger Yen * Hyori Lee - Brooke Li * Aaron Johnson - Mark Bomer * Judy Jiao - Mei Xu * Annie Ilonzeh - Gwen Welch * Jerry Ferrara - Pete Ferrara * Emmanuelle Beart - Rosette DuBois * Caroline Rhea - Margot Jacques * Hannah Simone - Nadine Sims * Betty Nguyen - Thuy Vu * He Saifei - Sun Ming * Tricia O'Kelley - Tricia Graves * Michelle Hurd - Casey Marx * Genelle Williams - Lida Wilkins * Nigella Lawson - Cece Ramsey * Chrisopher Walken - Cornelius Holmes * Amanda Peet - Tami-Lynn Walsh * Christine Nguyen - Aura Nguyen * Julie Pinson - Misty Wilcott * Gabrielle Miller - Lacy Elder * Tara Spencer-Nairn - Karen Polk * Gillian Jacobs - Moon Shoemaker * Aaron Eckhart - Bob Cale * Maria Kanellis - Shari Wilcox * Raquel Welch - Jane Holmes * Denise van Outen - Denise Gillibrand * Sally Bretton - Kaylin Allard * Nguyen Cao Ky Duyen - Hong Vu Clothing Store/Boutique Staff * Jo Joyner - Lynda Crosbie * Zooey Deschanel - Tamera Flick * Leslie Bibb - Lexa Balfour * Leah Renee Cudmore - Sally Richardson * Mandy Moore - Wanda Beck * Drew Sidora - Hilda Jones * Sandra Echeverria - Carla Gomez * Emilie de Ravin - Franie Motek * Busy Phillips - Marie Russo * Elisha Cuthbert - Trina Goldworth * Spencer Locke - Jeri Heike * Katie Leclerc - Tia Walters * Angela Sun - Bree Ming * Demi Lovato - Rylee McAdams * Sophie Winkleman - Annie Sebastian * Gabby Logan - Victoria Montgomery * Delta Goodrem - Helena Harris * LuAnn de Lesseps - Lulu Colbert * Hayley Kiyoko - Fuyuki Marsden * Megan Hilty - Laurel Lynn * Keri Hilton - Liane Boston Cleaning Staff * Maria Teresa Francville - Allegra Bianci * Evelina Papantoniou - Talieya Antzas * Alexandra Rosenfeld - Monique Garnier * Peyton List - Jennifer Sleet * Emily Rose - Courtney Valance * Danielle Panabaker - Emma Isaac * Cindy Chiu - Janet Wu * Lea Salonga - Diwata Quezon Medical * Mina Olivera - Alana Herrera * Vida Guerra - Patricia Alverez * Crystal Hunt - Wendy Pearson * Julianna Margulies - Joanna Hathaway * Liv Tyler - Becky Newman * Eva Longoria - Lucinda Redding * Jessica Napier - Nadia Prince * Zhao Wei - Xu Xun * Brendan Fehr - Jay Bolton * Hugh Grant - Simon Kent * Danica Patrick - Joyce Vole * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Terra Jameson * Joey Wong - Lillian Kai * Rosie Perez - Paulina Ruiz * Miho Nakayama - Madoka Pine * Anel Lopez - Annabel Lopez * Kate Moss - Connie Lansing * Edie Falco - Louise Nicholson * Aubrey Plaza - Titania Versace * Vanessa Lachey - Vanessa Villaneuva Private Security and Mercenaries * Jeri Ryan - Jan Armstrong * Marisol Nichols - Sonya Michaels * Gina Gershon - Rina Sutton * Beth Riesgraf - Whitney Boyler * Melina Perez - Carmen Sanchez * Lauren Sanchez - Elena Flores * Danny Trejo - Ricardo Romero * Alberto Rodríguez - Pedro Ramos * Faune Chambers - Cyan Sayre * Elizabeth Carolan - Serafina Jawolski * Lauren Williams - Bridget Williamson * Ashley Simmons - June Phelps * Sarah Stock - Felipa Leroy * Lisa Marie Veron - Ferah Kartal * Katarina Waters - Petra Wolf * Natascha Ragosina - Dominika Chernov * Dwayne Johnson - Brock Regule * Michelle Forbes - Jeridine Jackson * Ronda Rousey - Helga Nichols * Celina Jade - Bella Wei * Hugh Dillon - Wolfe Parish * Jessica Chastain - Abigail Lockheed * Shannon Spruill - Carina Kerper * Michelle McCool - Charlotte Brownlow * Sitara Hewitt - Samira Rizvi Criminals * Justin Hartley - Eliot Baker * Drew Barrymore - Beth D'Onofrio * Sean Maher - Stan Criswell * Alice Eve - Kira Chase * Rebecca Romjin - Rosabella Tacchi * Kate Winslet - Freya Downy * Natasha Henstridge - Ania Krupin * Suk-Hwan Ahn - Won Moon * Min-Soo Jo - Gianna Moon * Irene Choi - Su-Lee Moon * Natalia Forrest - Saeko Oshiro * Asa Akira - Yuki Oshiro * Jessica Kresa - Ivy Copperhead * James Corden - Alfie Dixon * Kelly MacDonald - Isla Dixon Financial Sector * Hally Berry - Gail Lynd * Kelly Preston - Katrina Vanholt * Amy Poehler - Iris Brenden * Lauren Graham - Rue Garden * Ellen Wong - Valarie Soch * Hazel D'Jan - Rolonda Ramirez * Katherine LaNasa - Sofia Leone * Robert DeNiro - Anthony Mero * Michael Emerson - Bernard Fitzgerald * Ivanka Trump - Edita Slavik Real Estate and Architecture * Jamie-Lynn Sigler - Jillian Skye * Amy Yasbeck - Dawn Flipspatrick * Cara Buono - Ally Young * Bridget Moynahan - Carey Daniels * Diane Parish - Harmony Niles * Christa Miller - Jordan Noyce Travel * Maria Bello - Georgia Rivers * Rosario Dawson - Zana Tombs * Ashley Greene - Polly Sparrow * Cathy Shim - Donna Peng * Erin Karpluk - Gretchen Fox * Donna Murphy - Olga Scholvo * Bahar Sommekh - Nefreri Chalthoum Civilians * Kate Todd - Lotte Ritter * Jane Seymour - Kerrie Flick * Lindsey McKeon - Justine Lake * Scott Caan - Philip McGann * Ryan Gosling - Vincent Palmer * Heather Locklear - Cecily Vaughn * Katy Perry - Kelly Creek * Roxanne McKee - Rose Wagner * Maggie Grace - Alyson Winters * Sam Huntington - Aaron Ross * Patricia Heaton - Megan Fairchild * Todd Lowe - Melard Jennings * Julia Stiles - Paige Nichols * Mini Andén - Karina Wiese * Serinda Swan - Zara Calderon * Rachael Taylor - Reilly Thorpe * Smith Cho - Marla Tong * Dawn Olivieri - Lydia Talent * Jason Bateman - Albert Holmes * Kari Matchett - Sarah Holmes * Geena Davis - Beverly Flipspatrick * Valerie Bertinelli - Judith Vole * Mamie Gummer - Sabrina Gilmore * January Jones - Nancy Martin * Anne Hathaway - Kimberly Cook * Kate Hudson - Brenda Fletcher * Alison Brie - Carolyn Wright * Jason Alexander - Art Vandelay * Rebecca Chan - Qiao Lan * Sunny Doench - Kendra Cress * Gillian Anderson - Nance Peddleburg * Angelica Bridges - Gabby Newborn * Elisabeth Shue - Julia Wick * Kari Wuhrer - Mary Monroe * Abby Elliott - Thelma Mazza * Lisa Ann Walter - Elizabeth Chun * Rachael Ray - Jean Tyler * Ann Curry - Meilin Alvarez * Cobie Smulders - Coleen Eaton * Lisa McAllister - Alene Hatfield * Bérénice Marlohe - Victoire Glaisyer * Kali Hawk - Kali Sparrow * Nicky Whelan - Letea Waterson * Paul Scheer - Robert Hauser * Hugh Laurie - Edgar Dockery * Cybill Shepperd - Dorothy Mero * Robin Wright - Marion Mero * Donna Mills - Barbara Conway * Eva Herzigová - Monika Sykora * Bridgit Mendler - Becky Newborn * Courtney Ford - Kaylen Leeds * Juliette Marquis - Juliette Maruska * Lindy Booth - Cala Dumont * Alison Haislip - Joey Ford * Marnette Patterson - Kiki Areleous * Joanne Kelly - Myka Wellens * Angie Harmon - Jaime Pascal * Dolph Lundgren - Tomi Heino * Andrey Landers - Impi Heino * Eva Amurri - Dinah Leone * Adele Adkins - Holly Cohen * Jennifer Spence - Narelle Kurosawa * Dulé Hill - Wesley Clinton * Ona Grauer - Seraphina Wiegard * Sydney Tamiia Poitier - Sydney Peron * Donnie Yen - Marcus Wong * Jane Fonda - Elizabeth Reardon * Melissa McCarthy - Cathy Samusevich * Laurie Holden - Sidney Prust * Jessica de Gouw - Andrea Stills * Susanna Thompson - Madeline Howard * Rena Sofer - Celinda Carlyle * Victoria Coren - Adene Glanville Non-Canon * Derren Brown - Darren Le Braun * Anne Hathaway - DiAnne Hawthorne * Denise Richards - Debbie Richardson * Beth Behr - Beth Behrlin Category:Special Pages